The Romance Concept
by OrsonWells
Summary: This is just some fun... note the rating. it's also a big fat FU! to any and all haters. It even ties into S9, had things gone a bit differently.


**A/N: this fic goes out to all the haters out there! This one's for you!**

 **This is how what happened this season would have gone had I been in charge…**

* * *

Sheldon realized that he had a lot to contend with. All of her previous paramours were a bit more-okay a lot more experienced then he was in this arena. Sheldon wasn't that guy though, he didn't fret over or was jealous of other men, he was confident in what he knew, but this area… this was one he wasn't sure about. He had debated on asking his friends, but quickly shot that idea down; he didn't want them to know what he was planning on doing. He scoured hours of internet searches and even watched you tube videos of scenes from movies. But none of I seemed like it would work, none of it seemed enough.

And so he decided to go with what had gotten him this far, he was going to trust his own instincts. Win or lose, Dr. Sheldon Cooper was going to woo Penny Lane into bed.

* * *

They'd been together for 4 months now, longer if you ask Mrs. Vanderbilt. And even longer I you ask any of their friends… sans Leonard… and mostly Raj.

They were always close, always on the edge and one day he just kissed her (yeah shocked him too) she had been ranting about something, some girl from work and she was kinda upset and she was walking around her apartment and Leonard was dating this new girl ( _"so soon?!"_ ) and she was talking about never finding a nice guy and her hair was a mess and she was wearing sweats and Sheldon walked right up to her and kissed her.

He wasn't sure what had compelled himself to do it. But she had frozen and her hand gripped his shirt and she was on her tiptoes. Her lips were soft and her tongue softer.

When he pulled away she looked dazed and flushed, his hair was a little messy and he was breathing heavy. She was looking at him stunned and confused and he had started to panic. So he ran.

It was a day later when she walked into 4A using her spare key and found him in his spot in his robe watching Doctor Who, it was early and he was shocked to see her. And even more shocked when she crawled into his lap and set his bowl on the end table.

That kiss was longer and only ended when Sheldon's Vulcan hearing picked up Leonard getting up.

It wasn't their last kiss either.

And here they were, they only ever kissed, the make out sessions were good and left them both feeling frustrated and flustered. But Penny never pushed for more, it was like she wanted to go there… but was afraid to scare him off.

He knew this, and he also knew that it was time, not only did he want Penny in that way himself, but he wanted her to have him that way. They shard everything else with each other over the last 9 years… why not this… why not expand it.

And so after he pumped himself up and tried to scare away any fears he had, excitement and curiosity filled their place and he started his super-secret quest to get Penny in bed.

And in hindsight he realized it didn't have to his complicated, but he wanted it to be memorable, and he wouldn't be Sheldon unless he put way too much effort into a goal he was trying to attain.

* * *

Sheldon's plan was going great so far, Leonard was away for the weekend with his new girlfriend, Linda. Howard and Raj, Bernadette and Emily wouldn't be stopping by, why would they? Penny would be getting back home from work any moment now. It was Friday and neither had plans the next day.

And he had ordered something special and it was waiting on her bed. He hoped she would just go with it, no questions asked.

And what he ordered for himself was waiting to be put on, but it would be the last thing he had to do. He was nervous and scared, scared that he would screw it up, disappoint and then she would leave him… that if he didn't "measure up" she'd be unimpressed… it almost wanted to make him not do it.

But then he'd think of how soft Penny was, how she smelled good, her smile and her eyes, her voice, how she looked when she was angry or happy. How she said his name in any and all the emotions, how his heart started racing when he caught sight of her on any day.… how she looked after they finished one of their more rigorous kissing sessions…. And he got excited and nervous again.

Sheldon checked his watch; it was 5:30 on the dot. And then his phone chimed, signaling a text. He glanced at the screen, it was Penny _'leaving work now… see you soon!'_ he smiled at her message. She always texted him when she left work. Started doing it soon after they got together, and he sent her texts when he got home as well.

Sheldon took in a deep breath and realized he had to do one thing that he learned online through his research. One thing he knew would be very helpful for tonight. He darted off to the bathroom to, "chock the rooster" as Howard so bluntly put I once… tonight would be his first time and he learned that this would help out in hindering that fear most men had… and let's face it woman had it to.

* * *

Sheldon wished he could have seen her face when she saw what he had put on her bed. He got a _'?'_ text from her soon after he heard her get home. He didn't reply and simply hoped that she followed his instructions.

His apartment was set up just the way he wanted it to be. He quickly changed into what he got for himself and then he turned on the stereo. Yes it was a cliché mix tape of mostly RnB smooth hits and some jazz mixed in but he figured it was better than the Iron Man soundtrack.

He checked his phone once more and then he darted back to his room, getting in position and waiting, hopefully he didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Penny had stood and looked at what was laid out on her bed for a good 5 minutes, she saw the note and read it, quick and to the point:

 _Penny, please put these articles of clothing on and come across the hall at exactly 7:30._

 _Wear your slippers so you don't step on anything crossing the hall._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Dr. Cooper_

Penny had smiled slightly and shrugged, she sent him text and when he didn't reply, she figured she'd follow the instructions.

She took a quick shower and dressed in the clothes he set out. She made sure she looked cute, but based on what the clothes were, she knew they weren't going out anywhere.

She locked up her place and quickly rushed across the hall; she unlocked his door and slipped inside.

It was dark, but there were white string lights hanging around the room, it looked almost magical. Penny locked up the door and made her way through the living room and down the hall to his room.

"Sheldon, what's going on?" Penny asked as she pushed his door open, there were more string lights in his dark room, casting a cozy glow.

But that wasn't what shocked her.

Sheldon was sitting back against the headboard, trying to look relaxed, wearing nothing but a pair of Superman boxers.

Penny was stunned, for one she actually hadn't seen so much of her boyfriend without clothes on in the months that they had been dating, he'd filled out a bit, and he had visible muscles and shoulder muscles and the sight made her a little weak in the knees…

"Hey, sweetie… what's going on?" Penny asked as she closed his door.

Sheldon had been giving her this look when she walked in, he visibly swallowed and then he looked at her face. "I um… I've asked you to come here so that we can um copulate… I mean have sex…" Sheldon made a face at himself. "Damn it… wrong choice of words."

Penny smiled and walked towards the bed. "No.. You used the right words." Penny aid sweetly. She looked him over, "you look kinda sexy, Dr. Cooper." Penny said it in a way that made Sheldon both blush and give her this look.

She crawled onto the bed and Sheldon's breathing sped up. "You look very… sexy as well… Miss Lane." Sheldon licked his lips as his eyes lingered over her body.

Penny sat back on her knees, the Wonder Woman tank top rode up just enough to allow her belly to peek out. Her matching panties being the only other thing she was wearing.

Penny blushed a little and motioned for him to come to her, h sat up more and leaned towards her.

Her hands spread across his chest while his lips pressed to hers. His large hands were on her thighs and then her back as the kiss deepened…

* * *

Penny's eyes were squeezed shut. Her head pressed back into the pillow and her back bowed off the bed. She was panting and she seized up, a whimper leaving her lips.

She collapsed boneless on the bed and soft whimpers left her lips every couple of seconds. She had a smile on her face, a sleepy happy smile and she was trying to breath normally again.

Sheldon's head popped out from under the covers, he slid up her body. "How was that?" He asked slightly out of breath. His hair was askew and his face flushed.

Penny pulled him up further, kissing his lips, "so… good." Penny purred. Her arms around his neck and shoulders, holding him close and pressing kisses to his face.

Sheldon sighed, "I just can't seem to get it right... I'll have to go again." Sheldon huffed annoyed.

Penny was almost shocked. She wasn't sure she could take more. But then he rose up on his knees, she felt the cool air hit her flushed skin.

"Roll onto your tummy Penny." Sheldon said and he waited.

Penny wordlessly obeyed and once she was on her tummy, she felt his hands grip her hips to adjust her just right. And then he spread her legs apart just enough.

He moved down and was on his elbows before he moved his face in further and pressed his lips to her tender flesh.

Penny whimpered and grabbed at the sheets. She pressed back into his face and his hands spread her ass cheeks apart. His tongue delving into her hot folds and slowly lapping her up. He focused on the patch of skin between her anus and her pussy. Sucking and licking gently.

Penny was breathing heavy and ready to come for the fifth time that night. And she did, hard; she bit the pillow and screamed into it as Sheldon's tongue didn't let up.

He pulled away after a couple soothing laps and sat back.

Penny could just lay there and slept for days, god, she felt good. Sheldon was extremely tentative and she knew why, he said so after the first round, he wanted to be her best. And well he had already fulfilled that part… this was just icing on the cake.

Penny reluctantly rolled onto her back; she looked down at Sheldon who was still on his knees near her legs. She eyed his hard member and motioned for him to come to her. He did and she reached down and grabbed a hold of him, lining him up.

Sheldon let out a growled and Penny whimpered at how he felt entering her center. His movements were careful and fast, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her thighs around his waist as he pounded her with quick thrusts of his hips.

He fused his mouth to hers and they both came gasping for air and biting at each others lip and tongues.

"Sheldon… holy crap on a cracker!" Penny said as he rolled off her. Penny was beyond satisfied and happy; she was sleep and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

Sheldon breathed out, he looked over at her, "you can say that again."

Penny hummed with approval as she snuggled next to him under the covers.

"Penny… I enjoyed what we did tonight." Sheldon said, "I was hoping we could do this again… as often as possible… if that would be doable." Sheldon asked in a sleepy voice.

Penny pressed a kiss to his lips, hoping that would answer his question.

It did.

* * *

Fin

 **A/N: i wrote this in 20 minutes... just a bit of fun.**


End file.
